Gaito Kurouzu
'''Gaito Kurouzu ', is one of the three main protaganists of Future Card Buddyfight Triple D anime. He is a 6th grader at Aibo Academy. Fighting with his newly obtained buddy, Abygale, he is aiming to be the World Buddyfight Champion. On the side, he is also a renegade, battling higher class fighters for stolen cards, and giving them back to children. He is voiced by Shouta Aoi (Japanese). Personality Gaito seems to be misunderstood and mistaken as a bad person often, but does not seem to care. He does what he feels needs to be done, in both his own ambitions to be the Buddy Champion and when it comes to helping others. He may have a soft spot for kids as he helps out Bal and the younger kids at Aibo often, probably because they don't see him as a bad person right away. Gaito has quadrophobia, due to his fear of cats. Gaito takes Buddyfight very seriously and has zero tolerance for those who use dirty tactics or mistreat cards. Anime Biography A short time before the start of Triple D, Gaito was somehow able to travel to Darkness Dragon World, there he found an injured Abygale, critically injured after a battle with Azi Dahaka. Gaito brought him to safety, as the two discovered each others need to become the strongest as they bonded with each other, eventually becoming buddies. Gaito is first seen on a deserted street at night, where he is seen Buddyfighting an unnamed character. Gaito tells him that he isn't worthy of "that card" and Abygale adds that the unnamed fighter doesn't understand Gaito's power before the camera pans away as the unnamed fighter screams in pain. After Bal runs away and steals some pizza, he ends up meeting Abygale who takes him back to Gaito, apparently having told them that he was mistreated by Gao. Gaito was trying to tune his deck for the WBC and doesn't want to be disturbed. When Bal remarks that he wants to be Buddy Champion so that he can eat all the pizza he wants, Gaito and Abygale point out that he can't enter as his own buddy. Since Bal doesn't have a Buddy, Abygale takes Bal in as "Bal Black Dragon". Later, Gao was in school when Kuguru and Baku informed him that some middle school students were card-hunting. So, they go to help where they see Gaito standing over some defeated fighters and taking their cards, causing Gao and his friends to assume that he is a card hunter. Gao challenges Gaito to a fight, but Gaito points out that he doesn't have a buddy. When asked how he knows this, Gaito reveals that he has taken Bal under his wing. Later, Gao remembers the promise he made to Bal and buys 40 pizzas to share with Bal to prove that he was sorry for breaking it. Bal forgives Gao and rejoins his deck. Gao once again presses Gaito on why he is card hunting, and Gaito replied that if Gao wanted to find out he would have to buddyfight him. Gao almost won by using Bal Burst Smasher, but was unable to cast it because Bal had eaten too much pizza to transform or fight effectively. Gaito then won using his own Impact Monster. After the fight, Gao asks why a passionate fighter like Gaito is card hunting. It was eventually revealed that Gaito wasn't card hunting, but actually winning back the cards that card hunters in the middle school stole from other students. A few days after the battle with Gao, Kyoya Gaen challenges Gaito on the pretense that his buddy challenged them. Gaito and Abygale meet Kyoya at Gaen Tower. They fight as Abygale reveals his history with Azi Dahaka, originally one of Azi`s lackeys until Azi Dahaka became sick of his weak power, only sparing him as Azi saw a small unknown power growing inside Abygale. Gaito wins the fight as they depart to prepare for the WBC. As they make it to the Best 8, they are pitted against Wataru Kageo, a Shadow Shade User. As he prepares his deck in the storage room, Wataru uses his buddies shadow powers to hide in Bals Shadow (Bal was giving pizza to Gaito at the time) and take Gaito`s Impact Monster. As Bal felt hurt for what he did in the plan, he goes after Silhouette Joe to get the card back, while Gaito already knows that even without Vanishing Death Hole, victory is assured. All through the Match, Wataru pushes Gaito to 1 life on his first turn. Gaito counterattacks with a continuous rush of attacks before finally unveiling a Second Impact Monster, a new power of Abygale that beats Wataru and scores him his Best 4 Spot. At his home, Wataru sets up a trap to send Gaito to a Shadow Dimension, however Gaito appears behind Wataru, intimidating him and forcing him into the Shadow Dimension, as he watches Joe and Wataru be sucked to another realm. Gallery Gaito Kurouzu with his buddy, Black Death Dragon, Abygale.PNG|Gaito and Abygale Gaito and Abygale in the opening.PNG|Gaito and Abygale in the opening Gaito, Gao, & Tasuku with Buddies at WBC.png Gaito Kurouzu & Abygale.png Gaito with Darkness Dragon World Flag.png Gaito with Death Dragon Sickle, Gelscythe.png|Gaito With Death Dragon Sickle, Gale Scythe Gaito_with_his_Core_Gadget.PNG|Gaito with his Core Gadget Gaito Impact Call.png|Gaito Impact Calls Gaito Returns Stolen Cards.png|Gaito returning stolen cards Gaito & Abygale (Real Form).png Gaito Meets Abygale.png|Gaito meets Abygale Gaito_with_Abygale,_Unlimited_Death_Drain!.PNG|Gaito with Abygale, "Unlimited Death Drain!" Gaito & Abygale (Real Form-2).png Trivia *"Kurouzu" means "black vortex" in Japanese. Buddyfight Records Category:Protagonists Category:Buddyfighter Category:Darkness Dragon World User